Dueña de la noche
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: los celos son malos compañeros que nos hacen actuar de malas manera, arruinando así lo que con tanto cariño hemos creado y eso Milk lo comprendió a las malas...si quieren saber como pasen y leean


Hola a todos soy nueva como ven pero en realidad este es mi tercer fic que es escrito, como el que también subo en esta página, la verdad no son los único en otra tengo ya escrita y subida como ocho, es que tengo todo muy desparramado los fic y otras que han sido borradas sin querer y tiene que ser re-escrita, pero prometo que las subiere a todas que espero que sean de su agrado.

**U.A – ONESHOT**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de DRAGON BALL Z no me pertenece sino al gran AKIRA TORIYAMA, solo los uso como mera diversión y no gano nada con esto sino la satisfacción a que lo lean.**

Era de noche y Milk como ayer, cenaba sola, su esposo había avisado de que no llegaría a comer y que no esperara, comió sus alimentos sin prisa tomándose su tiempo, lavo los platos utilizados y sentó en la sala a esperar a que llegara. Pasó una hora y no aparecía, cansada de esperar se fue a costar, ya en la habitación se cambió por la ropa de dormir y desganada se metió en su lado de la cama, miró el lugar de su compañero preocupada era demasiado tarde y no llegaba, después de varios minutos se quedó dormida.

Goku llego cerca de las doce bastante cansado estando en su cuarto se quitó el molestoso traje que traía cambiándolo por el pijama una vez listo se dirigió a la cama antes de meterse miro a esa mujer que amaba con locura la que prometió frente altar amarla, cuidarla por toda su vida, la contemplo por unos segundos se veía como un ángel con su rostro tranquilo marcado por esos largos y oscuros cabellos, se acostó mirándola con ternura y la acarició su mejilla dulcemente, le dio un beso y la tomo en brazos recostándola sobre su pecho.

Milk se removió inquieta despertando de a poco al sentir el abrazo cálido, un poco insegura de que fuera un sueño levanto su rostro chocando con unos negros como la noche que transmitía amor incondicional.

-tranquila amor...tranquila…duerme que soy yo…mi vida-(dijo suave mientras acariciaba su pelo).

Ella le dio un beso y se acomodó, Goku sonriendo, la junto más a su cuerpo quedando los dos dormidos.

Era de mañana y como siempre el matrimonio se preparaba para comenzar su día, Milk fue a preparar el desayuno y Goku se preparaba para el trabajo, una vez terminado se dirigió a la cocina, sin hacer ruido se acercó a la mujer abrazándola por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días princesa-dijo el pelinegro.

-buenos días mi Goku-dijo mientras se giraba para besarlo.

Luego del saludo Goku tomo su lugar en la mesa a la vez que su esposa deposito la comida en esta, ella se sentó y cada uno tomo su respectivo plato, comieron sin prisa disfrutando la compañía del otro conversando trivialidades, estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que se hizo la hora al hombre de ir a trabajar.

-huum! Milk estuvo delicioso-dijo el pelinegro mientras salía hacia la puerta- ah quiero que cuando llegue esta vestida muy bonita.

-QUEEE!...p-porque?-dijo sorprendida.

-quiero que esta noche cenemos afuera…como una recompensación de las dos veces que lo hiciste sola-dijo un poco culpable ya que el trabajo la dejo de lado.

-pero no es necesario…vendrás muy cansado, mientras estés conmigo me basta-dijo dulce

-no mi princesa tiene que ser premiada por la deliciosa comida, por ser la más bonita, dulce y el amor de mi vida-dijo galante.

-ay Goku que cosas dices-dijo un poco sonrojada para luego empujarlo afuera- vamos...camina que llegaras tarde y luego no vendrás por mí porque estarás atestado de trabajo.

-está bien-hace un puchero por el regaño y la besa- te pasare a buscar a las ochos…nos vemos cuídate amor.

-cuídate mi cielo-suspiro-este Goku.

Era las ocho y como prometió la llevo a cenar, pasaron una hermosa velada juntos como nunca antes. Después de esa noche las cosas cambiaron, debido al que la empresa se estaba por asociar con otra Goku tenía días que no cenaba con su esposa llegando del trabajo tarde, está lejanía a Milk la preocupaba bastante poniéndola triste.

Un día la pelinegra se decidió sorprender a su marido con una cena romántica, así que para estar linda para él fue a comprar un bonito vestido, miro por un montón de tiendas hasta que encontró una rojo con tiritas que le llegaría arriba de la rodilla, lo probó y le quedaba prefecto, la hacía ver sensual pero no vulgar, fascinada lo compro. Saliendo del local paso por una joyería deteniéndose de golpe en la vidriera, no podía creer lo que veía, su amado Goku con una mujer hermosa de pelo rojizo comprando un collar los dos felices, herida, destrozada y humillada se fue rápido al auto una vez allí se echó a llorar, ahora sabia la razón por la cual él llegaba tarde tenia a una amante, se tranquilizó un poco y se fue a su casa. Apenas llego tiro la bolsa salió corriendo a cuarto a desahogar todo lo que su corazón pedía quedándose dormida.

La mujer despertó un poco tranquila tomando para olvidar y seguir se dirigió a la cocina ya que él pronto llegaría a cenar, cuando se disponía a preparar la comida, sonó el teléfono dudosa lo atendió, era su esposo aviso que trabajaría hasta tarde, al cortar exploto volviendo a su cuarto se puso a llorar.

-porque…porque no le soy lo suficiente-decía entre lágrimas-yo que le entregue mi corazón con la manos abiertas…me paga así destrozándolo…y él me juro amarme enfrente altar…me mintió.

Paso una semana la rutina del matrimonio había cambiado, Goku dejo de llegar tarde, ahora compartía tiempo con su esposa, apareciendo unas horas antes a cenar estaba contento más que eso feliz. Por otro lado Milk aunque actuaba normal en el fondo estaba destrozada, intento muchas veces olvidarlo pero fue inútil por más que olvidara más lo recordaba, su amor y devoción a él hacía que se hundiera en un abismo de desesperación y locura poniéndola en jaque.

Un día no aguanto más y su orgullo la hizo actuar, le haría pagar la ofensa de eso seguro. Ese día por cosas del destino Goku llamo avisando que no iría a cenar y eso hizo acrecentar su decisión. A la hora en que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, el hombre llegaba a casa ya en el cuarto se quitó los zapatos, sacó y corbata tirando al piso junto con la maleta. Miro la cama observando cada detalle de su hermosa mujer sonriendo bobamente, cambiándose rápido y silencioso se metió enseguida para luego tomarla en sus brazos para acomodarla en su pecho pero sintió un dolor penetrante, miró el lugar donde provenía. No podía creer lo que veía un puñal clavado en él, centro su mirada enfrente encontrándose a Milk llorando a la vez que sus manos temblaban, no entendió por qué pero tampoco le importo saber.

Recostándose con dificultad emitió las últimas palabras.

-te amo…mí vida y nun-ca lo olvides-dijo cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

La chica saco el puñal tirándolo lejos y se lanzó abrazarlo desesperadamente llorando de dolor.

Bulma una amiga del matrimonio fue avistarlos pues no sabía nada, toco el timbre y nadie contestaba le hacía raro ya que Milk no era de esas mujeres que nunca estaban, siguió tocando un rato hasta darse por vencida y cuando se disponía ir la puerta se abre mostrando a una Milk desarreglada e ida, entro preocupada a la casa, le pregunto a la pelinegra que pasó pero está no contestaba seguía perdida, Bulma se acerca a ella y nota que su ropa tenia sangre.

-que paso porque tienes sangre…Goku donde esta-dijo mientras agarrada de loa hombros la sacude-vamos contesta.

-esta m-muerto-susurro

-que dices-dijo sorprendida

-mu-muerto…yo l-lo m-mate-sin expresión alguna-en l-la hab-bitación.

La peliazul corrió al lugar y ahí estaba su amigo de la infancia, al que veía como un hermano muerto. Grito horrorizada saliendo de ahí, llego a la sala y como pudo llamo a su esposo. Vegeta fue enseguida, cuando llegó se encontró con su mujer echo un mar de lágrimas, la esposa de kakarotto estaba como perdida.

-¿Que está pasando mujer?

-G-Goku…a-arrib-ba?-dijo entre los sollozos.

Vegeta fue a donde le había dicho y se encontró con lo mismo que ella, sorprendido fue con las mujeres y enojado tomo bruscamente a Milk.

-que ha sucedido…respondo?-exclamo furioso

-l-lo m-mate-contesto como lo hizo con Bulma.

La soltó y llamo a la policía, agarro a la peliazul encaminándola en el auto, al rato llego la policía y le explico lo que paso.

Desde esa vez a la morena la llevaron al Psiquiátrico, dejándola en el abandono, ninguna de sus amigos la visitaba por qué, por asesinar a su mejor amigo, sabía que no contaría con el apoyo de ninguno pero no le importaba porque de verdad no eran su amigos decían ser pero no lo eran, su amistad se la brindaron por ser la esposa de él. Como un día más en aquel lugar la pasó en el jardín ansiosa a que llegar la noche a recibir la visita de su amado la cual nunca dejo sola. Como todas la noche se hallaba acostada esperando su llegada, tenía los ojos cerrado al minuto sintió una suave caricia y un susurro tierno.

"tranquila amor, tranquila, duerme que soy yo mi vida"

Y se echó a reír, reía a la vez que gruesas lágrimas caían en su rostro, reía por sabia la verdad que se había equivocado mientras en su pecho le daba punzada de dolor, lo había matado por error al único ser que la amó de verdad. Como lo averiguo el mismo día que decidió acabar con todo.

FLASHBACK

Había pasado varias horas de que lo mato, varias horas desde que la mujer se había alejado del cuerpo inerte, estaba sentada en contra la pared mirando la cama, aun llorando miro el lugar después de sentir más mal de lo que estaba bajo la mirado, estaba arrepentida pero no había retorno lo echo, echó esta y no lo podía cambiar. Siguió su vista al suelo encontrándose con la maleta de Goku, lo abrió y miro lo que había ahí encontrando con una extraña caja y una carta, abrió la caja sorprendiéndose con lo que había era la gargantilla de aquella vez, la tenía en sus manos no sabía porque si era para la otra y con duda rompió el sobre tomo el papel y lo empezó a leer.

"**Amada Milk:**

**Escribo solo para decirte con todo mi corazón te doy.…**

**Gracias por iluminar mis días**

**Gracias por brindar tu compañía y apoyo**

**Gracias por brindar tu amor incondicional**

**Gracias por hacer que mi corazón lata**

**Gracias por elegirme de entre tantos hombres y hacerme el hombre más dicho por haberte elegido**

**Gracias por ser el amor de mi vida y…**

**TE AMO ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

**Son goku"**

Termino de leer y arrugo la carta entre sus manos, se largó en llanto sintiendo estúpida, por celos confundió todo, él compro el collar para ella, como regalo de aniversario. Goku la amaba más de lo que creía y ella dudo todo este tiempo, nunca le mintió era la única mujer en su vida, destrozo lo que en vida le entrego con las manos abiertas y todo por los celos, por los malditos celos.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Y tomo la decisión a la cual no se arrepentiría, buscar lo que una vez le perteneció.

Esa mañana se dirigió al baño encerrándose, rompió el espejo y tomando un trozo de vidrio corto sus muñecas, soltó el vidrio y cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ahí estaba Goku esperándola sonriente, le extendió la mano la cual ella correspondió, tiro de ella para luego abrazarla con tanto cariño.

-tranquila amor tranquila...

**FIN**

**Me gustaría que dejen REVIEW para saber que les pareció, estoy abierta a todas las opinión…gracias**

**NARA**


End file.
